Hiraeth
by Elorin
Summary: Smaug chassé, l'Arkenstone brisée, et Bilbo de retour en Comté. Tout irait bien si les nains et l'aventure ne manquaient pas à Bilbo. Si un Balrog ne chassait pas les nains d'Erebor. Si Thorin Oakenshield ne faisait pas une dépression devant cet échec et si la Compagnie ne refourguait pas le roi à un pauvre hobbit. Si Thorin et Bilbo ne s'étaient pas quittés en très mauvais termes.
1. Chapter 1

Hiraeth : Nostalgie pour un foyer où on ne peut retourner, un foyer qui n'a peut-être jamais existé; la mélancolie, le désir et le deuil des endroits que l'on a connu. ...Comme l'indique la signification du titre, on s'embarque pour beaucoup d'angst et une relation entre Bilbo et Thorin trèèèèèèès longue à se mettre en place comme romantique. Je vous promet cependant un happy ending, et j'espère que cela vous plaira !

* * *

La Comté exulte de joie, la récolte s'annonce bonne et le ciel est bleu.

Pour tous les hobbits de Comté cela suffit à un bonheur parfait. A l'exception de Bilbo Baggins, qui contemple l'eau qui bout avec une certaine nostalgie. L'eau est sur le point de déborder, mais son regard vide ne semble pas s'en apercevoir.

Lorsque Bilbo a poussé la porte ronde encore marquée du signe de Gandalf, il est resté longtemps, une heure ou plus, au milieu de la pièce. Sans savoir que faire.

Un bain chaud.

Un bon repas.

Une tasse de thé.

Reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Il est un hobbit de Bag End, après tout.

Il avait mis plusieurs jours à se réinstaller dans sa routine habituelle. Son garde-manger était vide depuis l'arrivée impromptue de treize nains et de leurs estomacs insatiables. Les plantes laissées à l'abandon étaient mortes, son jardinet envahi par les mauvaises herbes.

Bilbo avait passé des mois à se languir de son fauteuil, de ses livres, de son chez-lui. Mais maintenant qu'il peut passer ses journées à lire, tasse ou pipe en main, cela ne ...cela ne va pas.

Tout est étrange. Il est content de revoir sa Comté adorée, qui lui a tant manquée, mais son trou de hobbit lui semble vide et silencieux. Les rires et fêtes des hobbits sont calmes par rapport à la cacophonie d'un feu de camp en pleine forêt. Les murmures sur son passage rendent plus cruelle encore sa solitude, après avoir pris l'habitude de dormir entre treize nains ronfleurs.

Jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un toque à la porte.

Bilbo s'immobilisa dans son mouvement, le cœur battant. Ce ne pouvait...ce n'était pas possible...

Un hobbit ne toquerait jamais ainsi. Un nain. C'était un nain derrière la porte ronde qui tambourinait ainsi. Le petit hobbit n'avait revu aucun de ses compagnons d'aventure depuis qu'il était revenu au pays, trois ans auparavant. Sa vie avait été calme, réglée comme du papier à musique. Solitaire aussi il n'avait jamais été un hobbit très sociable, mais il avait perdu le goût de la compagnie des siens.

Bilbo restait immobile, sans savoir que faire.

Une part de lui souhaitait que le nain s'en aille, le laisse tranquille, le laisse s'enterrer dans sa petite vie de hobbit. Car un nain en Comté est obligatoirement synonymes d'ennuis.

Une part de lui a envie de sauter de joie partout dans l'habitation.

Il n'y avait pas un nain derrière la porte.

Il y avait la Compagnie au grand complet, de Dwalin au dernière rang qui le regardait par-dessus la tête de ses compagnons, à Kili qui lui livre un grand sourire à quelques centimètres de lui, ou de Bofur qui l'étreint d'une embrassade amicale avant qu'il ait le temps de dire un mot.

Les nains sont là. Ses nains sont là, pense Bilbo avant que son cœur ne se mette à exploser quand il tapote gentiment le dos de Bofur. Ils ne l'ont pas oublié.

Avant de se faire écraser par les nains qui trépignaient sur son paillasson et/ou encourir des plaintes de ses voisins pour invités peu recommandables, Bilbo s'effaça et laissa pénétrer le groupe dans son trou de hobbit.

Cette fois, les rouages étaient plus huilés et Bilbo laissa Dori faire du thé pour toute la Compagnie pendant que lui-même apportait un encas à ses camarades.

Les nains sont aussi bruyants que dans ses souvenirs et la maison est rapidement envahie par la fumée des pipes, les éclats de rires et les histoires qui fusent dans tous les coins.

Gloïn s'épanche sur la beauté de sa femme, sur la fierté qu'il ressent envers son fils.

Bilbo apprends que Bombur a créé une nouvelle recette de soupe à l'oignon et l'incite à aller en cuisine la faire à l'instant.

Oin crie pour les faire répéter mais personne ne l'écoute.

Bofur montre la nouvelle flûte qu'il s'est sculpté lui-même, tandis que Ori inspecte la petite bibliothèque du hobbit.

Celui-ci a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles au dessus de sa tasse de thé fumant. Il est bien. Les trous de hobbit sont faits pour être envahis par une meute joyeuse et Bilbo est projeté des mois en arrière, lorsque parfois, lorsqu'ils s'étaient installés pour la nuit sur la route qui les emmenait à Erebor, la joie et les rires autour du feu de camp supplantait la gravité de leur aventure ou le regard sombre de Thorin.

La peur du dragon en moins.

« - Alors, comment est la vie à Erebor ? »

Lança joyeusement Bilbo après tout, c'est grâce à lui que les nains ont récupéré leur foyer, leur maison. Vu comme les choses se sont passées, il n'a pas pu voir Erebor retrouver sa splendeur. Il n'a pas eu le droit à une visite guidée, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être curieux. Les soirées autour du feu étaient riches en histoire sur la gloire d'Erebor, sa richesse, son confort, avant que Smaug ne vienne et ne chasse les nains de leur foyer de pierre.

Bilbo s'attend à ce que sa question suscite une vague de réponse enthousiastes, peut-être qu'Ori sorte son carnet à dessin pour lui montrer des croquis des aménagements faits depuis son départ. Des rires, des histoires grivoises, de portes qui claquent, de problèmes domestiques...mais à la chape de silence qui tombe sur l'assemblée.

Soudain les cuillères ne tombent plus sur les tasses, les pipes cessent d'être suçotées et les fourchettes arrêtent de crisser. Le cœur de Bilbo cesse de battre. Il ne croit pas se souvenir d'avoir un jour entendu un tel silence alors que les nains étaient présents. Wargs, dragons, orcs... rien ne les effraye, rien ne les mure dans un silence aussi total.

« -Nous avons quitté Erebor, finit par laisser tomber Balin.

-Qu-quoi ? »

Bilbo en lâche le bout de pain qu'il tient à la main. Son regard passe d'un nain à l'autre, mais tous semblent confirmer les mots du vieux nain à la barbe blanche.

« -Thorin ? » hasarda-t-il, le cœur en miettes.

L'Arkenstone a été détruite, mais peut-être que le Roi sous la Montagne est retombé dans la folie jusqu'à ce que l'irréparable, l'insupportable, ait été commis ? Il est lui-même banni de la Montagne Solitaire, après tout.

« - Un Balrog, rectifie Kili, l'air dramatique.

-Un monstre bien plus terrible qu'un dragon...Faits de feu et d'ombre. Immortel. Nos mines ont du l'éveiller, et... ce fut l'attaque de Smaug, mais venue des profondeurs de la Terre.

Bofur mâchonne sa pipe, pensivement, les yeux plongés dans les souvenirs qu'il évoque.

-Trahis par notre propre élément, » grince Dwalin.

Bilbo les fixe, éberlué. Il a l'impression d'être devenu fou à lier et son esprit refuse de comprendre ce que les nains tentent de lui dire.

« -Gandalf ? Gandalf, qu'a-t-il dit ? Vous n'avez pas laissé Thorin refuser son aide, n'est-ce pas ?

-Nous ne l'avons pas revenu depuis que tu nous as quittés, » explique Fili.

-Introuvable, le vieux magicien, marmonne Dwalin qui se remets à mâcher la viande que Bilbo a posé devant lui dès son arrivée.

-Nous ne retournerons pas à Erebor. Il y a un Balrog dans les murs, souffle Ori et ses yeux écarquillés font de la peine à Bilbo.

- Il y avait un dragon, » rappelle celui-ci.

Cette conversation lui rappelle celle qu'ils avaientu, il y a .. deux, trois ans maintenant ? Autour de cette même table. On lui avait parlé de dragon, de calamité venue du ciel, de feu et de mort. Il s'était évanoui.

Aujourd'hui, on lui parlait de Mal invincible venu des entrailles de la terre. Il remerciait Dori qui lui resservait une tasse de thé et posait des questions.

On ne revient pas d'une aventure comme on est parti. Mais Bilbo ne regrettait pas l'innocent hobbit qu'il avait cessé d'être, et la vie confortable qu'il avait retrouvé lui pesait sur les épaules.

Il était fier de ce qu'ils avaient accompli, tous ensemble et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

« -Et regardez, nous l'avons tué.

-Pour le bien que ça nous a fait, » commente Bofur, relâchant une bouffée

Bilbo, ahuri, parcourut la tablée du regard. Tous les nains évitaient son regard, plus ou moins mal à l'aise. Ils fixaient le vide droit devant eux, leurs pieds, trituraient leurs armes ou leurs tasses de thé.

« -Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ?

-Nous n'allons pas affronter ce Balrog, précisa Balin.

Il l'observait de son regard perçant, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Bilbo se sentit mal à l'aise sous ce regard sage qui le jugeait avant même qu'il ait dit quelque chose. Cela lui rappelait Gandafl beaucoup plus sage que lui, mais plein de tendresse dans le jugement. Le regard du vieux magicien était déjà difficile à soutenir, mais Bilbo se révéla incapable de soutenir celui du nain : il y avait plus de tendresse dans les yeux de Balin, et décevoir le nain était insupportable.

Est-ce que c'était ce regard que Thorin devait soutenir depuis des dizaines d'années ?

« -Nous ne retournerons pas à Erebor. Il n'est pas sage de se battre pour des lieux maudits. La Moria et la Montagne Solitaire nous sont interdites, et … quelque soit la douleur que cela nous cause, il nous faut aller de l'avant, pour le bien de notre peuple.

-Alors..pourquoi ...si vous n'êtes pas là...si vous ne m'invitez pas à repartir pour une quête...pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

Bilbo était déçu. Il ne se maudissait d'être déçu et non pas satisfait d'être laissé au confort de ses pénates, mais cela ne changeait rien à l'affaire. Il était déçu. Affronter un Balrog aurait sans doute causé la mort de toute la compagnie, ce n'était donc pas raisonnable de souhaiter cette quête si ardemment...il ne voulait pas que ses nains trouvent la mort. Mais ...quitter la Comté, partir sur les routes avec ses seuls amis et trouver la mort à leurs côtés, dans le feu et les rires...

« - On ne peut plus rentre visite à notre cambrioleur préféré? » Sourit joyeusement Kili.

Mais son sourire était faible et dès que Bilbo posa les yeux sur lui, il baissa les siens vers sa tasse.

Personne ne rentre d'une telle aventure égal à lui-même, se répéta Bilbo, le cœur brisé. Il secoua la tête :

«-Pas tous les treize en même temps...Douze, où est Thorin ? Resté à jouer le roi aux Collines ? »

La question était amère, et il eut envie de manger ses paroles aussitôt qu'elles sortirent de sa bouche. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça, mais n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il était amer de comment il avait quitté le brun, de comment tout cela s'était terminé, pour eux d'eux et il aurait voulu le revoir, au moins une fois. Que Thorin lui présente ses excuses, mais apparemment être roi comptait plus à ses yeux que le hobbit qui l'avait sauvé d'Azog, sauvé des orcs, sauvé des elfes, aidé à tuer un dragon, à récupérer Erebor et enfin sauvé de lui-même et de sa folie, contre son gré.

Car Thorin n'était pas dans la pièce.

Bilbo l'avait noté depuis l'arrivée des nains. Il les avait compté, machinalement, ressassant leurs noms, leurs petites habitudes, les souvenirs et tous les petits détails qui ressurgissaient à leur vue. Ils lui avaient manqués. Il avait étreint Kili et Bofur, mais n'avait pas osé faire plus. En partie parce qu'il craignait le regard de Thorin si celui-ci arrivait à ce moment là.

Il s'était dit que, comme la première fois, Thorin arriverait bon dernier, en retard mais sans qu'on puisse vraiment lui faire de reproches.

L'absence du leader de la compagnie lui portait sur les nerfs et il pianotait nerveusement sur le rebord de sa tasse. Luttant contre l'envie très peu hobbite de jeter la dite tasse contre un mur.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être agacé par l'absence de Thorin. Il aurait voulu que le roi soit là pour qu'il puisse lui dire qu'il était agacé par son comportement. Affronter son regard lui causerait sans doute nombre de bégaiements et autres hontes, mais Bilbo n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur la dernière fois, et il se remémorait trop bien les dernières paroles du roi sous la Montagne.

Cela ne lui avait pas manqué. D'être agacé par Thorin Oakenshield sans pouvoir rien faire.

« -Thorin est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là, » dit doucement Balin.

Bilbo remarqua qu'il s'adressait à lui sur le même ton qu'il s'adressait à Thorin lorsque celui-ci était prisonnier d'un de ses accès d'obstination furieuse. Doux, diplomate, comme s'il apprivoisait un animal sauvage.

Bilbo repoussa sa chaise avec fracas. Ce n'était pas très hobbite de sa part. Il n'était pas très hobbit depuis qu'il était rentré, et il blâmait directement les nains. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, dans ses tempes et il luttait pour transformer son désir de s'effondrer en larmes en juste colère. Réagir de façon naine plutôt qu'hobbite alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

La compagnie était ses amis, ses camarades. D'invités inoportuns ils étaient devenus des amis pour lui au cours de la quête, et il aurait aimé que cela réciproque. Il avait cru qu'il comptait pour eux, qu'ils avaient fini par l'estimer. La Comté était loin d'Erebor et il ne s'attendait pas à le voir débouler tous les jours de fête, mais... rien ne l'empêchait d'espérer et il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire en Comté pour un hobbit aventureux.

« -Vous ne pouvez pas venir me voir sans l'ordre de votre roi bien-aimé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Si c'était comme ça, ce serait sans lui, merci ! Qu'ils pillent ses réserves de nourritures, qu'ils s'amusent bien sans lui, il partait.

«-Non, non, Bilbo ! »

Bofur bondit de sa chaise pour le rattraper lui prenant le bras, il le ramena vers ses camarades.

Toute les velléités de résistance de Bilbo avaient été consumées par son éclat et il se laissa ramener sans vraiment combattre : Bofur l'arrêta devant la table, sans le lâcher ou laisser s'enfuir. Approchant son visage soudain sombre de celui de Bilbo, il expliqua, sans le lâcher des yeux :

« -Nous avons tous émigré aux Collines de Fer. Certains aux Montagnes Bleues, où nous vivions auparavant, mais on a découvert du mitrhil aux Collines, donc...enfin...On a repris nos vies d'avant la quête, et...

-Et Thorin est devenu fou, coupa Fili.

Lentement, Bilbo détourna son regard de Bofur pour le poser sur l'héritier d'Erebor. Fili, était enfoncé dans sa chaise, et triturait pensivement sa fourchette qu'il fixait d'un air regard vide. Même les tresses de sa moustaches oscillaient doucement dans l'air avec tristesse. Le hobbit avala sa salive

« -Fou comme... »

Comme avec l'Arkenstone, mais Bilbo ne le dit pas à haute voix.

Il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à le dire, alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. La folie du roi sous la Montagne, ses yeux bleus devenus aussi sombres que les ténèbres, sa mâchoire crispées, ses cris de rage... Le leader de la Compagnie n'avait jamais eu un caractère facile, mais ce qu'il était devenu...Leur dernier face à face revenait encore dans les cauchemars du petit hobbit, qui s'éveillait chaque nuit en hurlant alors que le visage dément de Thorin se penchait sur lui.

Il n'est pas sûr que Thorin l'a pardonné d'avoir volé l'Arkenstone, même maintenant. D'avoir trahi son amitié, sa confiance. De s'être comporté en voleur, en cambrioleur, en menteur les mots du nains étaient gravés dans son esprit et tout le thé, toute l'herbe à pipe du monde ne les faisait pas s'effacer.

Les autres lui avaient assuré que Thorin était revenu à son état normal, et il était reparti vers la Comté avec Gandalf. Sans oser affronter le regard du roi une dernière fois.

« - Pas fou...dépressif. » corrigea Oin.

Le nain était le guérisseur de la Compagnie et Bilbo ne comptait pas le nombre de fois où il l'avait vu soigner les nains qui l'entouraient ou même panser ses propres plaies. Il le respectait et lui devait la vie. Pourtant, Bilbo douta soudain de son art.

Thorin ? Dépressif ? On pouvait accoler beaucoup de mots au leader de la Compagnie, dont beaucoup de qualificatifs peu flatteurs et de noms d'oiseaux autant que d'éloges, mais..dépressif ? Passionnés, monomaniaque, sombre et ronchon, d'accord. Mais le feu qui brûlaient dans les yeux sombres du roi en exil était inconciliable avec l'idée de dépression.

« - Il a conduit notre peuple dans l'exil, a tué Smaug, nous a permis de revenaient

-Beaucoup de souffrances pour revenir au départ, lâcha Nori à mi-voix.

-Ce n'était pas pour rien, Erebor est notre maison, le tança Dwalin.

-Mais nous ne pouvons y retourner, remarqua à nouveau Balin.

Un court silence s'installa et Bilbo se tourna vers Bofur, interrogatif. Le nain sursauta et reprit son explication :

« -La vie aux Collines ou aux Montagnes est moins douce à Erebor, mais cela ira. Thorin est également roi de la colonie des Montagnes Bleues, et Dain le laisse participer au gouvernement des Collines, mais... ce n'est pas Erebor. Il nous a guidé et a échoué, il n'est pas le Roi sous la Montagne et...

-Pourquoi ne peut-il pas vivre sans son trône, gémit Bilbo.

Toujours les mêmes histoires, les mêmes défauts.

«- Notre oncle n'est pas comme ça ! Jappa Kili .

Bofur continua doucement, l'air désolé de ses propres paroles :

« -Ce n'est pas une question de pouvoir, maître Baggins. Même si les gens ne disent rien, même si tout le monde lui pardonne et sait qu'il a fait au mieux... Cela lui rappelle son échec. Il a échoué et ce n'est pas quelque chose que Thorin Oakenshield peut facilement avaler. Il ne va pas bien, maître Bilbo. Il... »

Soudain rattrapé par la pudeur naine habituelle, Bofur se tut et alluma sa pipe, fuyant le regard interrogateur du hobbit.

« -Est-ce que Thorin pourrait rester chez vous un moment ? Demanda enfin Ori d'une voix timide.

-Qu-quoi ?

-Changer d'air, ne plus penser à Erebor et ne plus voir ceux qu'ils estiment avoir laissé tomber pourrait lui faire le plus grand bien, approuva fermement Bofur en tapant dans le dos du hobbit

-C'est décidé alors, oncle reste avec vous ? S'exclama joyeusement Kili. Oh, maître Baggins, je suis sûr que l'air frais de la Comté va lui faire du bien ! »

Ils n'avaient pas perdu la main, décida Bilbo en réceptionnant Kili qui venait de lui sauter au cou. Dire que les elfes tiennent les nains pour des êtres stupides et barbares. Les nains sont des êtres fourbes, comploteurs et extrêmement doués pour manipuler les hobbits qui ne voient jamais où ils veulent en venir et qui se retrouvent soudain dans les ennuis

« -Bien, si je suis censé vous héberger, je vais devoir aller chercher de quoi nourrir une compagnie de nains. Vous êtes là, nous... profitons pour faire un bon repas. »

Bilbo recule, lentement. Il agite les mains en parlant et affiche un grand sourire alors que son rythme cardiaque s'est distinctement accéléré.

Fuir. Prendre l'air. Tenter de comprendre le ciel qui vient de lui tomber dessus.

D'abord un dragon, et maintenant ça ? Thorin ? Thorin Oakenshield, vivant à la Comté, vivant dans un trou de hobbit ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Cela ne marchait pas. Imaginer Thorin, avec un gilet de velours jaune, les pieds nus et achetant des légumes avec grand sourire.

Non.

Bilbo avait envie de hurler non.

A la place, il sortit de son trou avec une vivacité de cambrioleur et claqua la porte rond derrière lui. Il resta sur le seuil un instant sur le seuil, penché en avant. Les mains sur les hanches, le petit hobbit secouait vivement ses boucles tout en monologuant intérieurement : Non. Nope. Pas possible. Non, non non. Oh non. Cela ne se peut. Nope.

Bilbo fut interrompu par un bruit sourd qui lui fit lever la tête.

Le roi déchu avait abandonné son habituel manteau de fourrure sur le banc devant la maison du hobbit. Ses manches étaient retombées jusqu'aux coudes, dévoilant des bras musclés et velus... au bout desquels des mains serraient le manche d'une hache.

Bilbo sursauta lorsque celle-ci s'enfonça brutalement dans un morceau de bois, le faisant éclater en deux.

Sans sembler remarquer le discret cambrioleur, Thorin ramassa l'un des morceaux de bois tombé, le replaça sur le bilot et abattit à nouveau

Si couper du bois était une intention louable – Bilbo aimait un bon feu de cheminée mais était déplorable à la hache – Thorin semblait plutôt avoir pour but de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose au vu de la taille minuscule que prenait les bouts de bois sous ses coups forcenés.

« -Vous savez, je ne crois pas que la sciure fait un bon combustible. Oh ça prends feu, bien sûr mais... »

La voix du hobbit mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Thorin. Derrière le rideau de ses cheveux noirs, son regard était aussi fixe et intimidant qu'il se le rappelait. Le fait qu'il reprenne sa hache mieux en main sans le lâcher du regard n'aidait pas à le pauvre hobbit à lutter contre l'envie de s'enfuir en courant.

Il avait soudain l'impression d'être revenu au point de départ, au jour où Thorin Oakenshield, leader de la Compagnie l'avait regardé de haut en bas avant de le juger inapte à sa glorieuse quête.

Ou lorsque le roi sous la Montagne s'était trouvé sous l'emprise de l'Arkenstone, que ses yeux s'étaient transformés en abysses de cupidité, qu'il l'avait saisit par le col et que... Bilbo ne croyait pas qu'il pourrait un jour oublier ce moment. Ou se sentir encore plus mal qu'il l'avait été à ce moment là.

« -Quelque chose à dire, demi-homme ? »

Thorin Oakenshield est né pour détruire tout ce que vous pensiez certain le cœur du hobbit éclata au mépris présent dans la voix du roi.


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis...Ce n'était pas du tout prévu, mais entre un projet à moi (forum rp hobbit/sda, criez si vous voulez l'adresse) qui m'a pris du temps et surtout un immense blocage-page blanche vis à vis de ce chapitre ( dont je ne me suis pas entièrement satisfaite, mais ça ne voulait pas s'améliorer )...J'ai la loose, désolée. Le point positif, c'est que le blocage concernait surtout ce chapitre : les prochains sont déjà esquissés/débutés donc le rythme un chapitre/semaine devrait être tenu ! * danse de la joie*

( J'espère qu'il y aura moins de fautes, j'ai relu...un volontaire pour beta ? )

–

Nana : Hihih j'espère qu'elle va être riche en émotions tiens *rire sadique* Thorin dépressif est

après il n'est pas « dépressif » comme une loque, mais... Il a de quoi en même temps, et les raisons vont s'allonger au fur et à mesure qu'il se décidera à s'ouvrir un peu pour expliquer tout ça ^^ Merci pour ta review

LouOak : Merci énormément pour ta review qui me rassure Et désolée pour le retard !

Green Eyes : Merci beaucoup pour ta review o/ Ah oui j'ai prévenu, ça va prendre du temps ils vont avoir pas mal de difficultés à surmonter xD Ils ne sont pas au point de départ mais au point – 56 là xD Normalement, j'udpate une fois par semaine ( soit le mercredi, soit le week end )

L : Merci pour ta review Je suis également normalement une puriste de l'orthographe, mais là j'ai gaffé et en me relisant ensuite j'ai cru que j'allais me tirer une balle, toutes mes excuses ! ( J'espère avoir moins gaffé sur ce chapitre . )

–

Bilbo ouvrit les yeux et, encore ensommeillé, resta un instant immobile, allongé sur le côté et les bras croisés sur son torse.

A travers le vitrail de sa fenêtre ronde, perçait un fin rai de soleil qui jouait sur son bureau et sur les feuilles qu'il y avait éparpillées. Vivre dans des trous creusés dans le sol avait le remarquable avantage que vous aviez assez de lumière du jour pour vous en réjouir - contrairement aux sombres cités naines - mais que les dits rayons n'étaient jamais assez téméraires pour se glisser jusqu'à votre lit et vous réveiller à des heures indécentes.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils tout en fixant le rayon. La timidité du rayon prouvait qu'il était bien trop tôt pour qu'il soit déjà réveillé.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait réveillé ?

Sur son coude, Bilbo se rendit compte qu'il guettait machinalement les bruits de la forêt, le grognement des wargs et les branchages qu'on écrase. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les habitudes prises sur la route le rattrapaient...la première fois, son jardinier s'était évanoui de le voir surgir, dépenaillé et Sting à la main, car il avait confondu le son du raclement de sa bêche avec une arme qu'on dégaine.

Les oiseaux piaillaient, un hobbit chantait de l'autre côté de la colline, rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire ou capable de tirer un hobbit d'une sieste méritée. Par contre les rires et le fracas des assiettes et des couverts...

Des nains.

Groggy de sommeil, il s'achemina pieds nus jusqu'à la cuisine d'où provenait le joyeux tintamarre.

Le petit hobbit s'appuya contre le pilier de bois qui formait l'arche pour ne pas s'effondrer et observa la joyeuse assemblée de nains ils devaient être au complet ou presque, et étaient rassemblés devant un déjeuner copieux. Comme d'habitude ils montraient leur extraordinaire capacité à parler et à rire tout en mangeant, le tout avec un énergie qui fatiguait d'avance le hobbit.

A sa grande honte, il avait perdu l'habitude de se coucher tard et de se lever tôt et en payait le prix ce matin. Ses nains allaient se moquer de ses cheveux ébourriffés, ses yeux mi-clos et ses gestes maladroits. Ils l'avaient forcé à se contenter de trois repas et de cinq heures de sommeil durant des mois, mais depuis son retour en Comté, Bilbo tenait de rattraper son manque de sommeil, ne s'éveillant jamais avant midi et se couchant avec les poules du père Gamegie.

Entre ça et la vie sédentaire dans son fauteuil... Il avait vite repris ses joues de hobbit joufflu.

« - Bilbo ! »

Kili lui fit un grand sourire, malgré sa bouche pleine. Bofur leva sa pipe dans sa direction.

« -Enfin, sourit benoîtement Balin, en le saluant d'un signe de tête.

-Il n'est pas si tard, si ? »

S'inquiéta Bilbo en venant s'attabler entre Ori et Dori, dans le seul espace vide assez grand pour accueillir un petit hobbit.

Avec autorité, Bombur déposa devant le maître des lieux une assiette fort honorable pour un premier petit déjeuner; oeuf, saucisses, confiture et pain grillé, et bien sûr une tasse de thé. Avec le bonus qu'il avait été cuisiné par Bombur qui avait le pouvoir de transformer n'importe quoi en festin.

Bilbo eut une pensée fugitive pour son garde-manger qui avait encore une fois subis les assauts d'une bande de nains affamés. Mais si la première fois qu'il avait contemplé ses réserves vidées jusqu'à la dernière miette de fromage, il était amer et aussi agacé qu'un hobbit bien élevé pouvait l'être dans un tel cas, ce n'était plus le cas.

Il avait vu à quel point 1) les nains aimaient manger 2) mangeaient peu durant leur exil. Trois repas étaient déjà un blasphème aux yeux du hobbit, mais les portions du camp étaient minuscules par rapport à ce que la compagnie pouvait ingérer lorsqu'on leur donnait à manger à volonté.

En face de lui, Fili agita la tête, secouant les tresses de sa moustaches avec un sourire.

« - On attendait notre hobbit avec impatience, c'est tout.

- J'avais bien dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de se lever aux aurores, qu'il allait dormir jusqu'à midi, ce que nous aurions du tous faire. »

Kili s'étira avec exagération, envoyant son coude dans le visage de son frère - mais rapatriant son bras gauche avant qu'il ne heurte Dwalin et son regard noir. Il sourit à Bilbo d'un air si content de lui que le hobbit ne put que lui répondre de même, malgré le manque d'éclat présent dans les yeux du jeune nain.

« -C'est délicieux, Bombur, complimenta Bilbo en avalant une bouchée avec gourmandise faisant se rengorger le nain. Il faudra aller faire les courses, par contre; cela ira plus vite si vous m'accompagnez, d'accord ? »

Il agita sa fourchette dans la direction des nains réunis autour de lui, sans en visant aucun en particulier. Son garde-manger était assez résistant pour faire face à une meute de nains lors d'un repas ou deux, mais pourvoir à six repas par jour pour 14...

Le visage d'Ori s'éclaira, lui rappelant à quel point le nain était jeune.

« -Je viendrais avec toi. »

Il se pencha vers lui, les yeux brillants et les joues rouges. Lui, il avait quelque chose à lui demander :

« -Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire visiter la Comté ? Nous n'avons aucun livre sur la Comté dans nos bibliothèques, et j'aimerais beaucoup... »

Le petit hobbit acquiesca une ou deux fois, avant de laisser le nain déblatérer sur ses travaux actuels et sur son intérêt pour la Comté.

Visiter la Comté avec Ori serait une expérience qu'il attendait déjà avec impatience... Il pourrait lui montrer les plantes que cultivaient les hobbits, les quelques livres qu'ils avaient écrits et l'histoire de la Comté...il y aurait bientôt une fête ou une autre et l'idée même d'apprendre à ses nains comment danser les danses hobbites lui donnait envie de sauter dans toutes les sens.

Entre deux bouchées, Bilbo se prit à rêvasser à une vie où les nains restaient auprès de lui, en Comté.

Il avait une liste longue comme le bras de petits hobbits qui seraient ravis de faire les quatre cents coups avec Fili et Kili et de leur montrer toutes les bêtises à faire entre les collines, et les jouets fabriquaiés par Bifur et Bofur réjouiraient petits et grands... Quant à Bombur, il ne serait pas de trop lorsqu'il s'agirait de préparer des banquets pour tout le village !

Un léger sourire éclaira Bilbo, alors qu'il se resservait et hochait la tête pour lui-même. Oui, cela pourrait être bien. Les nains et les hobbits étaient très différents, il l'avait bien senti lors de son intégration ( difficile, c'est le cas de le dire ) dans la Compagnie, mais ils pouvaient...eh bien, être différents avec lui.

Les frontières se faisaient plus agitées depuis quelques temps, et Dwalin pourrait prêter main forte aux policiers de la Comté...ils pourraient faire leur trou, en quelque sorte. Bilbo posait son regard sur chacun des nains qui l'entourait, et lui cherchait une place dans la Comté.

Il se sentirait moins seul. Plus à sa place à partir du moment où il était entouré de ses amis, si bizarres et peu fréquentables soient-ils, qu'au milieu de ses parents généalogiques.

La Comté serait bouleversée par leur présence, mais la vie quotidienne deviendrait forcément plus excitante ! L'aventure en rentrant à temps pour dire, en quelque sorte.

« - Les poneys sont prêts ! »

Les rêves de bonheur pastoral de Bilbo volèrent en éclat lorsque Gloïn fit irruption dans la salle à manger. Habillé et armé de pieds en cape, le vigoureux nain roux croisa les bras sur la poitrine, et bomba le torse. Dans son dos, Bilbo aperçut Oin qui venait à sa suite.

Le hobbit baissa lentement la tartine qu'il s'apprêtait à enfourner .

« -Les...p-poneys ?

- Bien sûr, maître hobbit, nous n'allons tout de même pas voyager à pieds ! »

Ils auraient pu au moins lui laisser finir le petit déjeuner, songea sévèrement Bilbo. Tout cela n'était pas très convenable.

Pour autant, il repoussait déjà son assiette et essuyait précipitamment ses doigts sur la serviette posée en travers de ses genoux. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, et il se sentait aussi léger que s'il avait été amoureux. Amoureux de l'aventure. Pourquoi ne lui en avaient-ils pas parlé hier soir ? Il tendit son menton de hobbit, les yeux soudain pétillants :

« - Où... où allons-nous ?

- Dans les Montagnes Bleues, où veux-tu que nous allions ? Mon petit Gimli m'attends, je lui ai promis d'être de retour pour lui faire moi-même sa première tresse de guerrier ! »

On pouvait presque le voir hausser les épaules sous sa barbe.

« - Ma tarte n'a pas fini de cuire, protesta Bombur, la tête hors de la cuisine. Je voulais la laisser pour le goûter de Bilbo et de Thorin avant que nous ne partions. »

La connexion neuronale se fit enfin dans l'esprit de Bilbo, son coeur retomba lourdement au creux de son estomac et la serviette lui échappa des mains.

Ils partaient, il restait.

Encore.

Bag-End allait redevenir aussi silencieux qu'une tombe, plongé dans l'obscurité et le petit confort sédentaire. En à peine une soirée, les nains avaient dévastés la demeure où traînaient à présent en désordre armes, reliefs de repas, couvertures et manteaux de fourrure. Les nains feraient leur paquetage et plus rien ne resterait de leur passage.

« -Vous...vous p-partez ? Déjà ? Tous ? Aujourd'hui, je veux dire..Vous pouvez rester quelques jours, vous ne me dérangez pas, vous...je n'ai pas grand chose à faire ici. »

Il sourit aimablement, la gorge aussi nouée que lorsqu'il avait essayé de les mettre dehors la première fois.

Gloïn haussa les épaules et passa ses pouces dans sa ceinture.

« -Hmf. La Comté n'est pas un lieu pour les nains, maître hobbit. »

Bilbo sentit la main de Dori se poser sur son poignet avec une douce sollicitude, mais il l'ignora.

« - Vous venez à peine d'arriver, une nuit de sommeil ne suffit pas pour vous retaper de votre voyage ! Je vous en prie, restez quelques jours...Vous êtes sur les routes depuis des mois, Erebor est loin et...

-Les Montagnes Bleues ne sont qu'à quelques semaines de route, Bilbo, » rappela Bofur, même si son sourire s'était éteint devant la gaffe du hobbit.

Félicitations, Bilbo Baggins pour mettre les pieds dans le plat et appuyer là où ça fait mal, comme toujours se morigéna mentalement celui-ci. Et il était censé changer les idées à Thorin ? On était mal.

En effet, il avait assez étudié les cartes de la Terre du Milieu pour voir que les Montagnes Bleues étaient bien plus proches - et surtout il n'y avait pas les Monts Brumeux à franchir.

Peut-être pourrait-il leur rendre visite, de temps à autre ?

« - Vous partez, tous ? »

Bilbo avait le souffle coupé et la gorge nouée.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme un hobbit d'à peine trente printemps particulièrement émotif. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur précédente séparation; accompagné de Gandalf et de Beorn, il était reparti sans avoir la possibilité de dire au revoir à ses amis, fâché avec Thorin, banni de la Montagne Solitaire et certain de ne jamais les revoir.

Il ne voulait pas rester seul avec Thorin, réalisa soudainement Bilbo. Cela tombait mal puisque les nains avaient apporté leur roi dans sa demeure dans cet objectif précis.

Si, depuis des mois, il se répétait sans cesse qu'il n'était pas en tord, qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, qu'il n'est pas le coupable dans l'histoire, et que le roi devrait s'agenouiller devant lui pour lui présenter ses excuses et le supplier de lui accorder un pardon qu'il ne mérite pas... en réalité Bilbo avait l'estomac noué à l'idée de se retrouver seul à seul avec Thorin.

Se retrouver seul à seul avec le nain équivaudrait à une discution qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir avoir. Il y avait trop de chances pour qu'elle se transforma en dispute, ou pire qu'elle n'aille pas dans la direction supposée.

Bilbo était innocent et il a vait fait ce qu'il fallait faire, mais il savait que Thorin lui en voulait. Le fait que le roi savait que le hobbit avait pris la seule décision qui pouvait tous les sauver ne changeait pas ce fait – la mauvaise foi de Thorin Oakenshield était légendaire.

Il avait longtemps eu peur du leader de la Compagnie car il l'impressionnait et qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place parmi les robustes nains. Cela lui a pris du temps pour se tenir face à lui la tête haute, pour prouver sa valeur et acquérir son respect, mais Bilbo avait peur que tout cela ait été balayé par sa « trahison. »

Lorsqu'il repensait à Thorin, c'était toujours leur dernier face à face qui revenait le hanter. Les pupilles sombres dilatées, qui obscurissaient les habituelles prunelles bleutés, le visage déformé par la haine et la cupidité, les mains pressées sur sa gorge...

Il avait peur de Thorin. Peur de sa colère, peur qu'il lui en veuille. Peur qu'il le pardonna et lui demanda pardon, aussi. C'était irrationnel, mais il n'étaitt pas sûr de contrôler ses réactions face au roi sous la Montagne.

« -Gloïn doit rentrer auprès de sa famille, et Oïn est demandé à la Montagne pour ses talents de guérisseurs et si Bombur reste trop longtemps éloigné des cuisines royales, je connais une naine qui sera ravie de lui voler sa place. » Balin s'interrompit un instant pour lancer un regard amusé au cuisinier. « Quant à moi, mes fonctions de conseiller m'appellent.

-J'ai quelques affaires à mener dans les environs, je reviendrais peut-être passer une nuit ou deux ici, si cela convient à notre maître cambrioleur ? »

Le regard pétillant de Nori s'arrêta sur Bilbo qui hocha la tête, machinalement. Kili se cala confortablement sur sa chaise, jonglant avec une pomme qu'il passait d'une main à l'autre Bilbo envisageait de la lui ôter de force avant quelqu'un se la prenne en plein visage quand le jeune nain vint ôter le poids de sa poitrine :

« -Nous resterons quelques jours, n'est-ce pas ? . »

Nous incluant évidemment Fili, et sans doute Ori, qui acquiesçait en rythme à côté.

« - Je reste aussi.

- Non Dwalin, » refusa doucement le frère de celui-ci.

Le grand guerrier se leva d'un bond et son poing vient heurter la table avec violence. La confection hobbite trembla et une marque s'imprima dans le bois taillé par les ancêtres de Bilbo, à leur arrivée à Bag End.

Mais Bilbo était occupé à se faire tout petit sur son siège.

Dwalin était l'un des nains les plus loyaux et courageux qu'il ait jamais connu, et la moyenne de loyauté et de bravoure était déjà élevée dans les rangs de la Compagnie. Il lui faisait confiance, malgré son caractère d'ours qui n'avait pour égal que celui de Thorin. Mais dès qu'il fermait les poings et grognait de manière agressive, Bilbo redevenait le petit hobbit qui avait laissé le nain prendre ses cookies sans réagir. Et dévorer son garde-manger.

Dwalin l'impressionnait toujours autant et Bilbo s'efforçait de se rassurer en disant que c'était une bonne nouvelle : il n'avait perdu le sens des réalités et n'était pas devenu totalement inconscient, malgré l'avis de ses voisins.

« -Il est hors de question que je laisse mon roi seul et sans protection dans une contrée étrangère ! J'ai juré de mourir pour mon roi, et je ne l'abandonnerai pas, » tonna Dwalin d'une voix qui n'appelait aucune contestation.

Bilbo avala sa salive dans le silence de mort qui était retombé autour d'eux. Le regard du guerrier indiquait qu'il passerait par la hache quiconque contesterait son rôle auprès de Thorin, mais le hobbit savait que c'était à lui de rappeler que le plus grand danger que Thorin pourrait rencontrer en Comté était de s'ébouillanter avec son thé ou d'être renversé par une brouette.

« -Je ne suis pas ton roi, » corrigea une voix profonde.

Le dos de Bilbo se tendit brusquement. Il n'y avait nulle tristesse dans cette voix, nulle rancoeur. Elle était d'un calme absolu et établissait un constat sans la moindre émotion.

Bilbo se pencha en avant pour jeter un coup d'oeil en direction de la voix. Thorin était là, était là depuis le début, réalisa-t-il avec un malaise. Le leader de la Compagnie était adossé à un mur, les bras croisés et les fixait sans la moindre émotion apparente.

Cette fois ce fut en direction de Thorin Oakenshield lui-même que Dwalin leva le poing.

« -Tu es le roi du peuple de Durin, Thorin, ne dis pas le contraire. Nous avons toujours combattu ensemble, et ce n'est pas... »

Le feu se ralluma brusquement dans les prunelles bleues, durant une seconde à peine, aussi rapide qu'un éclair tombant dans la nuit. Bilbo aurait pensé avoir rêvé si la voix du nain ne tremblait pas de force lorsqu'il reprit :

« -Je ne suis rien. Le peuple des Montagnes Bleues mérite ta protection bien plus que moi. Si tu veux mourir pour quelqu'un, rentre les protéger, mais ne te soucie pas de ma personne.

Bilbo avait l'impression que Smaug venait de lui marcher dessus et qu'il était actuellement en train de machouiller son cœur devant l'air farouche qu'adoptait Thorin.

Il en fallait beaucoup pour réduire une meute de nains au silence même face à Smaug pour ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils s'étaient montrer discrets et calmes.

C'était dire que l'heure était grave quand un silence de plomb tomba dans le trou du hobbit qui se demandait pourquoi on lui infligeait ça.

Dori lui envoya un coup de coude discret, et Bilbo ouvrit machinalement la bouche, le cœur battant. Pour dire quoi ? Dwalin jurait de protéger Thorin, mais vu l'expression de son visage il envisageait actuellement de le tuer lui-même. La Compagnie toute entière était plongée dans un silence totale et regardait ses pieds.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas disparaître sous terre, se faire encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà et éviter... Bilbo Baggins, hobbit simplet, tu as un anneau qui rend invisible !

Au moment même où Bilbo Baggins, porteur de l'anneau unique, effleurait la poche de sa chemise pour se saisit de l'anneau, il revit la chemise qu'il avait porté la veille et ôté pour passer celle qui lui servait de pyjama. Extatique et épuisé après la soirée passée avec la Compagnie, il n'avait pas pensé à l'anneau une seule seconde. La chemise était sur une chaise à côté du lit, avec l'anneau.

Soudain électrisé, Bilbo bondit sur ses pieds, aussi tendu qu'un ressort. L'anneau. Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il ne se rendit pas compte ni de sa chaise tombée au sol, ni des regards ahuris posés sur lui.

« - Maître Baggins ?

-Je...je reviens, j'ai oublié ...quelque chose. »

Sans un mot de plus, le hobbit quitta la pièce d'un pas précpité. Il s'efforçait de ne pas courir alors que ses jambes étaient tremblantes et que ses pensées tournoyaient autour d'un unique objet.

Lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'anneau d'or, Bilbo ne retint pas un soupir de soulagement. Il est là, toujours là, aucun nain ne le lui a volé durant la nuit ou quand il avait le dos tourné. Son précieux anneau. Bilbo se perdit un instant dans la contemplation fascinée de l'anneau qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Il semblait énorme par rapports aux petites mains du hobbit, mais il savait que s'il le passait à son doigt, juste s'il...

Bilbo s'immobilisa, le souffle soudain coupé.

Le sixième sens du paranoïaque ou bien l'alarme de l'anneau ?

Il n'était plus seul, il referma brutalement son poing sur le bijou et se retourna.

Thorin.

Le roi... l'ancien roi se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre du hobbit. Il n'était pas adossé au chambranle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le jugement présent dans le regard. Il ne fixait pas le hobbit d'un air inquisiteur, il ne lui demandait pas ce qu'il faisait là, il ne lui disait pas de revenir avec les autres et ne critiquait même pas la décoration chaleureuse et douce de la chambre.

Il se tenait droit, les bras le long du corps.

Son regard était vide.

« - Hm, je ... »

Bilbo fit un pas de côté, puis un autre, marchant en crabe le long du lit, sans lâcher Thorin du regard. Dans son poing, l'anneau pulsait gentiment, se rappelant à son souvenir. Ses genoux heurtèrent le matelas et il s'assit lentement sur son lit.

Thorin n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il ne semblait même pas respirer. Ni être vivant. Bilbo se sentait soudain à la place du feu qu'on fixe, plongé dans ses pensées, ou du meuble sur lequel le regard se pose sans qu'on le réalise.

Bilbo s'aperçut qu'il tapotait nerveusement le drap à côté de lui et cessa immédiatement ce mouvement sa main glissa le long des draps, les lissant dans une faible tentative pour retrouver une contenance. De détourner l'attention de son autre poing, fermé sur sa cuisse.

Il n'avait pas peur que Thorin prenne cela pour une invitation et s'assoie à côté de lui. Thorin assis, souriant à côté de lui sur son lit, prêt à l'écouter était une hypothèse plus étrange qu'un dragon ravageant la maisonnée.

Il avait plutôt peur de son regard méprisant pour ses habitudes bourgeoises et confortables, qu'il se moque de lui et de ses petites habitudes. Encore

Pire, qu'il demande ce qu'il tenait en main.

Pourtant, le ciel ne lui tombait pas sur la tête, et le silence se prolongeait, inconfortable. Thorin avait toujours eu le don de mettre son interlocuteur mal à l'aise sans

Bilbo inspira profondément, gonflant sa poitrine d'air et de courage pour prendre la parole, mais l'herbe lui fut coupée sur le pied lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Le hobbit sursauta violemment, mais le regard bleu ne dévia pas d'un pouce.

« -Hem, je-je vais, répondre. »

Il ne valait mieux pas qu'un membre de la Compagnie ouvre à un hobbit innocent, ou bien toute la Comté allait lui en rabattre les oreilles jusqu'à son cent-dixième anniversaire.

Et les coupables ne subiraient pas cette pénitence avec lui.

Raide comme un piquet, et sers enjambées trop grandes pour être naturelles, Bilbo passa devant Thorin sans lui accorder un regard.


	3. Chapter 3

J'irais plus vite si je n'écrivais pas dans le désordre/en changeant d'avis toutes les trois minutes x.x Chapitre de « transition » disons, qui établi la vie de Thorin à Hobbiton... et un début de conflit * **rire sadique** *

LouOak :Je suis sadique, l'amélioration ne sera donc pas pour tout de suite ! Je déteste les scènes de l'addiction à Bilbo dans les films/livres car cela me fait froid dans le dos, mais en même temps, c'est important ( surtout ici en fait ) : Thorin l'a vu et ouiii cela sera un point capital dans leur rapprochement *saute partout à la pensée de scènes lointaines mais déjà écrites* Pour ce qui s'est passé entre eux : disons que « ça se passe pas très bien entre eux » est un euphémisme pour ce qui s'est passé dans l'univers de la fic ^^ je vais empirer ce qui est censé s'être passé, en fait, et oui il y aura des flashback ( et des cauchemars, et des disputes, la panoplie )

Merci pour ta review

Green Eyes : EN QUOI EST CE QUE ETRE VIDE C EST MIEUX XDD Noooooon je ne l'arrêterais jamaiiiis ( bon okay si elle aura une fin ) bien au contraire, j'ai plein d'idées pour la suite * **rire machiavélique** * et pas mal de scènes clés en stock, rassure toi !

Merci pour ta review et encore désolée

Le trou de hobbit était retombé dans le silence le plus total. Le calme après la tempête, le reflux de la vague après l'inondation et la solitude après l'aventure en compagnie de douze nains bruyants et joyeux et leur leader dépressif.

La présence des plus jeunes nains durant quelques jours avait servi de sas de décompression, et Bilbo n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se serait passer sans eux.

Leurs rires, leurs bavardages et leurs taquineries lui manquaient.

Depuis un mois, Bilbo et Thorin se croisaient, s'évitaient, s'écartaient l'un de l'autre. Ils n'échangeaient pas un mot de plus qu'il n'était nécessaire pour le partage de Bag-End.

Est-ce qu'on pouvait parler d'échange ?

Non, on ne pouvait pas parler d'échange : seul Bilbo parlait. Il indiquait où étaient les choses, demandait le sel, demandait à Thorin s'il voulait du thé et s'il voulait du sucre dedans, lui rappelait que le vieux Touque avait besoin de lui pour couper son bois, et lui répétait qu'il ne devait pas garder ses bottes boueuses et puantes à l'intérieur du trou bien ordonné.

Thorin n'émettait même pas de grognements vindicatifs ou ronchons et se contentait de lui porter un regard las de tout.

Thorin avait pris l'habitude de rester à l'intérieur, toujours à l'intérieur. Loin des fenêtres et du soleil riant de la Comté. Bilbo se demandait si c'était une expression de l'ombre qui planait dans les yeux du nain, ou s'il n'avait tout simplement pas l'habitude des fenêtres et de l'air pur.

Erebor était sous terre, dans le cœur d'une montagne et même si Bilbo n'avait vraiment eu l'occasion de faire du tourisme lorsqu'il s'y était trouvé – une affaire de dragon, vous vous rappelez ?- il avait eu l'occasion de remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtres au sein de la glorieuse cité naine.

C'était l'une des nombreuses questions qui le taraudaient et qu'il ravalait avec difficulté, puisque cela revenait à évoquer le système d'éclairage d'Erebor, et donc Erebor et que son devoir était de tirer Thorin vers le haut. Pas de remuer le couteau dans la plaie en évoquant un passé joyeux ou sombre mais plein d'espoir, espoir qui était aujourd'hui éteint.

La Comté était le négatif complet d'Erebor quand les Montagnes Bleues en étaient un rappel cruel. Mais pour s'apercevoir que le bonheur ne tenait pas à la Montagne Solitaire, il aurait fallu qu'il donne une _chance _à la Comté.

Quand on connaissait le mal qu'il avait eu pour donner une chance à Bilbo lui-même, on partageait le pessimisme du hobbit.

Les seuls moments où Thorin s'aventurait à l'extérieur était les quelques heures par jour où il allait prêter main forte au forgeron de la Comté. Ou lorsqu'il allait prêter main forte à quiconque avait besoin d'aide aux alentours, en vérité.

Les hobbits étaient des êtres habiles de leurs mains, mais ils ne possédaient pas la force physique et la résistance des nains. L'arrivée de la compagnie n'avait pas manqué de soulever des commérages dans toute la Comté et Bilbo était la cible de nombreux murmures et regards désapprobateurs. Mais les hobbits étaient des petits gens pragmatiques et ils avaient eu tôt fait de comprendre où se situait leur intérêt dans cette histoire.

Cela avait commencé dès le premier jour lorsque Meagrim était venu toquer à la ronde porte de Bag-End, sauvant Bilbo du regard examinateur et suspicieux de l'ancien roi.

Le temps que Bilbo rejoigne l'assemblée, le petit hobbit avait eu le temps de regretter une centaine de fois sa décision de venir toquer chez ce fou de Baggins. Mais c'était un Took, et il se hissait sur la pointe de ses pieds nus pour tenir tête à Dwalin qui le contemplait de haut lorsque Bilbo bondit entre eux.

«- Méagrim Touque ? Que … que me vaut ta visite ? »

Bilbo passa machinalement ses doigts entre le tissu de sa chemise et ses bretelles et se força à prendre l'air affable. L'air convenable d'un hobbit de Bag-End, même si la venue de Méagrim l'agaçait au plus au point.

Cela aurait pu être pire, cela aurait pu être sa cousine.

Mais il venait à peine de retrouver les seules personnes qui le connaissaient vraiment et le respectaient pour sa valeur plutôt que détournaient le regard à cause de celle-ci. Ses seuls amis et ils parlaient déjà de le quitter : il n'avait pas la moindre envie qu'un hobbit vienne gâcher leur réunion.

« -J'ai entendu dire que des nains étaient passés chez toi... »

Le regard vert du hobbit passait sur les dits nains et ses joues devinrent rouges de confusion alors qu'il se montrait incapable de soutenir leur regard.

« -Est-ce que... les nains...Gandalf nous a toujours dit que c'était...qu'ils...vous étiez des artisans, forgerons, mineurs et...Mon père est forgeron, mais il se fait âgé et l'un de ses ouvrages demande plus de force qu'il n'en a et plus d'habileté que j'en suis capable. Y aurait-il parmi vous quelqu'un d'assez affable pour venir nous aider ?

-Ce ne sont pas de forgerons, Méagrim, pas ceux-ci. »

Bilbo secoua la tête fermement et, posant sa main sur l'épaule du hobbit, entreprit de le pousser vers la sortie. On ne peut rien pour toi, merci du dérangement.

Des guerriers, des princes et des rois, les nains les plus valeureux de la Terre du Milieu, voilà ce que ses camarades étaient. Des fabricants de jouets, comptables et des mineurs, aussi, mais avant tout la garde d'honneur du roi sous la Montagne et la Compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield. La poitrine de Bilbo se gonflait de fierté alors qu'il regardait les nains assemblés sous son toit.

Et alors qu'il se répandait en excuses auprès de son compatriote hobbite pour lui faire quitter les lieux.

« -Je peux le faire, » l'interrompit Thorin.

Bilbo sursauta violemment lorsque sa voix retentit à nouveau derrière lui. Cette fois, il avait bien noté la présence silencieuse du nain, mais il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre prononcer ces mots.

Il se dévissa le cou pour regarder Thorin s'avancer vers le Touque.

Mais le brun l'ignora vertement et, sans expression, se saisit de son manteau qui était accroché au milieu de ceux de ses compagnons. Il adressa un léger signe de tête au hobbit :

«- Guidez-moi. »

La porte ronde se referma sur l'étrange paire, le fils Touque et le roi du peuple de Durin.

Bilbo la contemplait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie et se retourna lentement vers la compagnie et pointa la porte.

« -Il...il...Thorin... ? »

Il n'avait plus de mot. Il ne savait même pas sur quoi portait sa question, au juste. Alors il se contentait de bégayer comme un gros bêta en espérant que ses compagnons liraient dans ses pensées.

Bofur se ficha devant Bilbo, son visage souriant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Le hobbit sentait les poils de son chapeau et de sa barbe sur son visage, alors que l'haleine de son ami lui revenai au visage. Bofur faisait semblant de lire sur ses lèvres et hasardait, plein d'enthousiasme :

« - Thorin il ? Thorin est un idiot mais notre leader bien-aimé, oui. Thorin...poils, oui beaucoup... ronchon ? Aussi..»

Bilbo le fusilla du regard et, excédé, cessa le jeu de devinettes :

« - Il..il..forge ?!

-Eh bien oui, » répondit tranquillement Gloïn.

La stupéfaction de Bilbo tomba à plat face à l'indifférence totale des nains. Ils échangèrent des regards entre eux, se faisant la moue mutuellement, voire se donnant des coups de coudes interrogateur.

La question était trop évidente pour mériter d'être répondue

« -Je croyais qu'il était...je veux dire..Eh bien...roi. »

Bilbo laissa retomber son bras et sa main heurta le tissu de son pantalon en même temps qu'un silence de mort tombait dans la pièce.

« - Juste roi ? » répéta Bâlin.

Dwalin eut un petit rire.

Bilbo n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose d'approchant un rire passer les lèvres de Dwalin, mais il n'eut pas besoin de porter son regard vers lui pour savoir que ce rire était dépourvu de joie. Et que le regard que le guerrier posait sur lui s'était à nouveau rempli du mépris du premier jour.

« -Oh oui, ça donne de quoi manger à ses neveux et à son peuple, ça pose de la nourriture sur la table d'être roi sans royaume. Nous ne sommes pas tous rentiers, » cracha Dwalin avant de partir à la suite de Thorin.

« -Je suis...je suis désolé, si... »

Bilbo se sentait rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles alors qu'il se tournait, désemparé, vers le reste de la compagnie.

Quel idiot, Bilbo, quel idiot. Evidemment que Thorin n'était pas « juste roi », il avait passé la plus grande de sa vie en exil, alors que son royaume natal était

Il n'avait pu passer sa vie à se clamer roi et à attendre qu'on lui apporte de l'or et des privilèges sur un plateau d'argent.

Bifur signa quelque chose en iglishmêk que Bilbo ne comprit pas, mais l'air doux du nain lui assurait qu'il était pardonné. Bilbo l'espérait.

Bofur lui lança un regard étrange :

« -Aucun d'entre nous n'est noble, Bilbo, nous avons tous travaillé toute notre vie.

-Oncle Thorin a toujours été forgeron, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Il a du apprendre à Erebor, non ? »

Kili leva le regard vers Balin, qui acquiesça fièrement :

« -Aye, nos forgerons étaient les meilleurs à l'époque, et nous travaillions main dans la main avec les elfes. En tant qu'héritier, il était bien vu qu'il s'intéresse à nos domaines de prédilection. Et la forge l'intéressait énormément, déjà à l'époque.

-Il avait voulu nous apprendre, se rappela Kili.

-Et tu étais nul, lui rétorqua en souriant Fili.

A côté de lui Kili fit la grimace dans le vide :

-Nya nya, je ne me suis pas brisé la main en frappant à côté à coups de marteau, moi !

-En tous cas, depuis l'exil, le deuxième, Thorin n'arrête pas de forger. Armes, armures, objets utilitaires... têtes de flèches...

-156 pour Kili, 300 pour la garde des Montagnes Bleues et... 304 qui ont été envoyées à Dale et aux Collines de Fer, affirma Gloïn sans la moindre hésitation.

-Tu oublies les 200 qu'on a envoyé aux elfes, lança Fili.

-En contrebande, sourit Nori en lissant machinalement sa barbe. Ils ne sont jamais passés sur tes livres de compte, mon brave Gloïn.

Dori lui fit les gros yeux, sans que cela éteigne la lueur malicieuse qui brillait dans les yeux du nain.

« -Mais quel est l'intérêt de faire ça en douce ? Nous vous aurions laissé faire si vous nous aviez dit ! »

Nori roula des yeux et lui rendit son regard, avec l'air d'asséner une vérité rabâchée mille fois – et Bilbo avait assisté à assez de discussions semblables pour savoir que mille était un euphémisme.

« -Ca aurait été moins drôle, cher frère.

-Elles sont de première qualité, ils ont adoré, ajouta Kili en faisant la moue. On croyait que Thorin allait s'énerver s'il apprenait qu'on fournissait Thranduil en armes...avec ce qu'il avait forgé lui-même en plus, mais lorsque Tauriel l'a remercié, le mois dernier, il ne lui a même pas adressé un regard. »

Quand il n'était pas à la forge ou dans un autre atelier de la Comté, Thorin passait le plus clair de son temps assis dans le large fauteuil de Bilbo. Le fauteuil qui avait hanté les rêves du hobbit alors qu'il passait ses journées assis sur le dos d'un poney et ses nuits sur un sol caillouteux, coincé entre deux elfes. Mais il lui cédait sans un mot, devant le regard vide du nain et son immobilité presque parfaite dans ces moments là.

Il fumait n'importe quoi, au grand agacement du hobbit dont le trou était enfumé d'odeurs qu'il qualifiait d'immondes. Lors de leur voyage, il avait fait adopté l'herbe hobbite à la compagnie. Les hobbits étaient les inventeurs de cet art et plaisir, et leur herbe à pipe était la meilleure, mais il s'était disputé avec Thorin sur ce sujet, le seigneur nain préférant l'herbe à pipe naine à la qualité hobbit. Thorin était le seul irréductible qu'il n'avait pu amadouer avec l'herbe qu'il avait emporté de la Comté.

Mais il ne s'agissait même plus de sujet à controverse ici : l'herbe à pipe qui se consumait doucement dans la pipe du nain, n'était pas naine. Elle était simplement mauvaise, d'où qu'elle provienne, et Thorin semblait se rendre compte de rien.

De son côté, Bilbo cherchait des remèdes à l'apathie et à l'ennui de Thorin.

Il avait pensé à lui mettre d'autorité un livre sur les genoux, mais sa bibliothèque ne comptait que deux types d'ouvrages : des livres de généalogie hobbite qui ne pouvaient intéresser que d'authentiques habitants de la Comté et des livres écrits en elfique, par des elfes, pour des elfes.

Avant l'irruption des nains dans son trou confortable, il avait projeté de rendre une visite à Elrond, à Fondcombre. Voir Fondcombe à l'automne était une des rares pensées qui le faisait sourire dans le vague lorsqu'il était seul dans Bag-End. Il était ami des elfes et comptait bien en profiter pour refaire ses stocks de livres, puisque le seigneur d'Imladris lui avait ouvert les portes de sa bibliothèque.

Mais il devait être honnête avec lui-même : donner un livre elfique à Thorin ne l'aiderait pas à retrouver sa joie de vivre, si tant qu'il en avait eu une un jour.

Bilbo aurait aimé croire que Thorin lui aurait envoyé un livre à la figure, ou qu'il aurait craché sa haine au visage policé des elfes de Fondcombe. Il aurait aimé traîner le nain dans la cité elfique et le voir renaître de se cendres, se dresser sur ses ergots et clamer la supériorité de son peuple. Il aurait le voir démarrer une guerre parce que les elfes l'avaient regardé du haut de leur mètre 90 ou parce qu'ils lui avaient servi de la laitue.

L'orgueil du roi nain lui manquait.

L'une des conversations qu'il avait eu avec Fili et Kili avant leur départ pour les Montagnes Bleues le hantait. C'était arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe, mais alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois assis devant Bag-End, occupés à fumer et à discuter, Kili avait soudainement rejeté sa tête en arrière et avait gémi :

« - J'ai même embrassé Tauriel.

-C'est de ton âge. J'imagine. »

Bilbo tira sur sa pipe, sans savoir trop quoi faire de cette confession soudaine. Vaguement inquiet, aussi : Kili ne cherchait pas une figure paternelle maintenant que son père était mort et Thorin indisponible pour le moment, hein ? Car Bilbo n'était pas sûr d'en être capable. Bon dieu, il était un hobbit de Bag-End, pas un nain et Kili était, chronologiquement, plus âgé que lui !

« -Qui est Tauriel ?

-Une elfe. lança Fili l'air de rien et un grand sourire amusé sous sa moustache.

-C'est bien... enfin, je présume que les nains ne doivent pas être très...coopératifs à ce niveau, mais l'amour... »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux devant l'allégation du hobbit et secoua farouchement la tête :

« -Non, non. Nous sommes amis.

-Il lui a même demandé avant, » pouffa Fili sur sa pique.

Bilbo se pencha légèrement en avant pour apercevoir le blond, de l'autre côté de son frère. Il enfonça la pointe de sa propre pipe dans l'estomac du nain et lui lança un regard sévère.

« -On embrasse pas quelqu'un sans qu'il soit consentant, jeune nain !

-Non, c'est bien le consentement, tout à fait d'accord. Mais se mettre d'accord sur le lieu, l'heure exacte, les témoins...Désolé, moi ça m'arrête dans mon élan

-Ne dis pas ça comme ça Fili, par pitié, se lamenta Kili en plaçant sa main devant ses yeux. Il descendit sa main juste assez pour lancer un regard de chiot battu à Bilbo : Je voulais voir comment Thorin allait réagir.

-Et ? »

Et en fait ils cachaient Thorin en Comté pour éviter une nouvelle incartade diplomatique et apaiser les tensions entre les elfes et les nains en évitant qu'une guerre ravage

« -Et rien ! Nous étions en face de Thorin, dans la même pièce. Il a continué à regarder dans notre direction comme si nous n'étions pas là. »

Les elfes ne serviraient donc à rien.

Thorin était un guerrier et un roi. Sans royaume. Qui avait travaillé toute sa vie et se retrouvait soudainement propulsé dans les joies de la vie de hobbit où il n'avait strictement rien à faire de la journée.

Ce qu'il avait de plus excitant à proposer aurait été un tour à Bree ( endroit où Gandalf avait trouvé Thorin et l'avait incité à reprendre Erebor : pas une si bonne idée ), participer à une fête hobbite ( Thorin ? Au milieu d'eux ? Ridicule. Pourquoi pas l'imaginer danser pieds nus sur une table tant que l'on y était ? )...

Bilbo avait volontairement cassé une étagère pour que Thorin perde une matinée à lui en reconstruire une. Il avait envisagé de créer des ennuis, juste pour faire un électrochoc à Thorin, lui permettre de jouer au héros.

Car, malgré toute la colère qu'il ressentait envers Thorin, toute les choses qu'il avait besoin de mettre à plat et de lui lancer au visage – accompagnés de quelques objets, dans ses fantaisies les plus débridées - , malgré la peur qui s'était immiscée entre eux... Il n'était pas seulement son ami – avait-on seulement pu dire cela un jour de leur relation basée sur le silence ?-, il ne sentait pas seulement triste et désolé pour lui...il était déçu.

Déçu, car une part de lui voyait toujours en Thorin celui qui l'avait sauvé maintes et maintes fois, qui avait affronté Azog, qui avait mené une troupe de nains face à un dragon...Thorin Oakenshield était un héros. Un héros dont toute flamme semblait s'être éteinte.

Le pire était que Bilbo ressassait autant que lui.

Il n'avait que deux sources d'occupation : les lettres qu'il devait à la compagnie – il envoyait régulièrement des notes sur la Comté à Ori, mais ignorait les autres car écrire les « progrès » de Thorin le déprimait profondément – et rédiger leurs aventures.

Le point délicat était qu'il était arrivé au moment où il avait quitté le groupe et trouvé l'anneau. Il lui manquait les aventures de la Compagnie à raconter. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé à ce moment de leur histoire, et le poids dans sa poche ne lui laissait pas oublier pourquoi il ne savait pas. Ce qu'il était en train de faire à ce moment précis: jouer sa vie aux devinettes, obtenir l'anneau. Détails qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à consigner dans son ouvrage.

Il lui fallait la version naine de l'aventure, et pour cela il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et poser la question à Thorin.

Sa décision prise, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le retour du nain.

Bilbo se mit donc à faire les cent pas devant la porte ronde, répétant à mi-voix sa question, le discours qu'il servirait à Thorin et mille excuses sur son départ, ce jour-là.

Pourtant, lorsque, à la tombée de la nuit, Thorin Oakenshield poussa enfin la porte de bois vert, aucun des discours soigneusement préparés ne franchit ses lèvres :

« -Où...où étiez-vous passé ? »

Thorin s'immobilisa et baissa les yeux, la surprise visiblement inscrite sur ses traits. Surprise d'entendre cette question ou surprise de voir le hobbit entre debout, l'attendant à cette heure indue ? Bilbo ignorait la cause, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de se ravir de voir un sentiment inscrit sur les traits du roi du peuple de Durin.

Celui-ci finit par lâcher tout en ouvrant les pans de son éternel manteau de fourrures.

« -Chez Pereogrin.

-Vous êtes parti à l'aube et il habite la colline voisine.

Thorin accrocha son manteau au porte-manteau, avant de soupirer lourdement et de lancer un regard de travers au hobbit :

« -Je me suis perdu. Maintenant, j'aimerais aller me coucher. A moins que vous ne me soyez devenu mon épouse depuis ce matin et que vous souhaitez connaître mes faits et gestes ? »

Cela semblait si normal, si... comme avant que Bilbo ne réfléchit pas une seconde avant de jeter dans la gueule du dragon et sur le chemin de Thorin qui s'apprêtait à rallier sa chambre :

« - En fait, oui. En-enfin, j'aurais une question. Voyez-vous, je.. j'écris, je raconte nos aventures. Pour récupérer Erebor, pour garder une trace de tout ça. Et...il me manque un bout, quand nous avons été séparé... Dans les montagnes, juste avant l'attaque d'Azog et l'épisode des...

-Le jour où vous avez voulu rentrer dans votre trou comme un lâche, vous voulez dire ? Répliqua aussitôt Thorin.

Le ton était rogue et acerbe, semblable au grognement d'un ours et Bilbo a un pas de recul. Une voix, très lointaine, dans l'esprit de Bilbo lui soufflait que c'était un progrès : il avait l'impression d'entendre Kili sur son épaule, lui affirmant avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon que Thorin était de nouveau égal à lui-même.

Cela ressemblait au Thorin qu'ils connaissaient, oui, mais Bilbo ressentait, lui, cruellement l'insulte présente dans ces paroles.

« - Le jour où j'ai sauvé votre vie ! Rectifia Bilbo, le cœur battant.

- Vous n'auriez pas du ! Gronda soudain Thorin en se retournant vers lui. « Je ne suis là que parce que je sais que je gêne dans les montagnes bleues ! Je ne vous ai rien demandé, ni à cette époque, ni aujourd'hui ! Je ne vous dois rien, semi-homme !»

Thorin se rapprocha, presque menaçant de Bilbo et celui eut grande peine à ne pas reculer précipitamment en voyant le nain s'approcher de lui. En deux grandes enjambées, le nain était sur lui, à à peine un mètre du petit hobbit et le fusillait du regard, tout à sa fureur .

Bilbo gonfla les joues, profondément agacé et expira bruyamment. Ce nain allait causer sa perte, à tous points de vue. Il leva le doigt et le pointa vers la poitrine de Thorin avec détermination :

« -Nous avons déjà abordé ce point, je crois. »

Sa détermination fondait comme neige au soleil alors qu'il devait se dévisser le cou pour soutenir le regard noir du nain. Thorin était beaucoup plus grand que lui au voisinage de petits hobbits ou même de nains de taille normale, Bilbo avait tendance à oublier que Thorin était immense, pour un nain.

Et qu'il avait tendance à utiliser sa taille et la majesté qui se dégageait de sa stature pour l'impressionner et le déstabiliser.

« - Vous doutiez de moi, mais j'ai prouvé ma valeur. Ce jour-là, ce... »

Ce câlin. Bilbo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que le câlin que Thorin lui avait octroyé ce jour là, cette marque d'affection et ces bras autour de son corps avaient scellés quelque chose entre eux. Une certaine confiance, et un minimum de respect, à défaut d'amitié. Mais il ne pouvait pas nommer cet épisode à voix haute.

« -Vous avez choisi de me faire confiance, faites moi confiance !

-Je doutais de vous et avec raison ! J'ai eu tort de vous faire confiance, voleur ! »

L'insulte claqua dans l'air et coupa le souffle de Bilbo. Il ouvrit la bouche et tenta d'inspirer désespéremment une bouffée d'air, mais une boule obstruait sa gorge alors que Thorin se rapprochait de lui.

« - Vous avez bafoué ma confiance, vous m'avez trahi ! Vous m'avez volé, trompé, trahi ! Menteur, lâche et voleur avec cela ! »

Bilbo recula, heurtant un meuble au passage, mais s'en moquant. Il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, et Thorin n'était pas lui-même. Le jour où il a voulu reculer, où il a voulu fuir mais n'avait pas pu lui revenait en mémoire alors que Thorin le contemplait, ivre de fureur.

Bilbo Baggins quitta Bag-End en courant.

–

Au programme la semaine prochaine : du flashback (enfin !), peut-être du point de vue de Thorin et... de la confrontation !


	4. Chapter 4

C'est officiel je veux inventer un mot pour décrire les mimiques de Bilbo ça me simplifierait la tâche.

Green Eyes : Je jure, jure que je compte les caser ensembles ! Un jour, on y arrivera xD Si Bilbo ne jette pas l'éponge avant en tous cas ! XD « Surtout si Bilbo décidait de se réfugier ailleurs pendant quelques jours ! » ne me tente pas avec ce genre d'idées diaboliques xD Le troisième film sera juste une torture et je n'y survivrais pas x.x Merci pour ta review

LouOak : Bave bave ! *rire sadique * Et oui sinon tu as deviné *sifflote * Je suis également très sadique : je promet que tout s'arrange à la fin, mais qu'ils vont en baver des tonnes avant d'avoir leur happy ending xD "D'un côté, heureusement pour lui, je pense. Je pense pas que Thorin approuverait cette relation avec une elfe." = Oooooooh non xD Une jolie crise de rage en perspective xD "Imaginer Thorin danser pieds nus sur une table..." = Cette phrase n'était pas innocente ***regarde le plafond** * Peut-être va-t-il tenter de le rattraper ou bien s'excuser =... Quelle naiveté xD  
Quant à comment ils vont se rapprocher, tu es sur la piste oui :p

Eeeeet en avant pour le flashback et un jour « avec » pour Thorin !

Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que les yeux de Thorin étaient devenus son champ de vision tout entier. Les iris sombres remplaçaient le ciel nocturne au-dessus de leurs têtes et Bilbo ne pouvait que se plonger dans ce regard dont toute l'attention était concentrée sur lui.

Bilbo sentait le souffle de Thorin sur sa peau, sur ses lèvres. La respiration haletante du roi sous la montagne se déposait sur sa peau, sur ses lèvres et lui coupait le souffle.

La peau calleuse de ses mains sur sa peau douce d'hobbit, le froid de la pierre des remparts dans son dos le roi employait la force brute pour le contraindre et pesait de tout son corps sur lui.

Il allait mourir.

Le hobbit le savait, et il était désespéré de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus. De mourir des mains d'un ami, de son roi pour lequel il avait traversé la Terre du Milieu et affronté un dragon. De mourir des mains en qui il avait confiance et qu'il essayait de sauver contre sa propre volonté – et tout sens commun.

Ses mains s'accrochaient à celles de Thorin, griffant la chair du nain et luttant désespérémment pour les écarter de sa gorge. Il suffoquait. Les mains serraient son cou et sa vision se faisait tremblante alors que le souffle lui manquait. Il ne voyait plus que les yeux fous de Thorin et n'entendait plus rien en dehors du grognement bestial qui...

« - Thorin ! »

Des cris jaillissaient de tous côtés alors que Balin, Kili et Fili arrivaient et découvraient la scène. Des mains le saisissaient par les épaules, le...

« - Bilbo ! »

Les yeux du hobbit s'ouvrirent brusquement et tombèrent nez à nez avec le visage de Thorin à quelques centimètres du sien. Exactement comme dans son souvenir les iris bleus, le nez droit,

ses mains sur ses épaules... Il n'y avait ni colère, ni folie dans ce regard cependant seulement une grande tristesse et de l'inquiétude pour lui.

Mais la panique avait envahie Bilbo, gonflant sa poitrine, nouant son ventre et il ne réfléchit pas. Le hobbit repoussa Thorin de tous ses forces, il se mit à hurler :

« - Non ! Lâche moi ! »

Il se débattit dans l'étreinte du nain qui tentait de le calmer et de le faire rester immobile. Son poing cogna l'épaule du nain, une gifle atteignit Thorin en plein visage, son autre main saisit la cruche posée sur la table de nuit pour l'envoyer dans sa direction.

Bilbo recula précipitamment à l'autre bout du lit, puis en sortit pour se plaquer contre le mur le plus proche.

Dans sa chambre. Il était dans sa chambre, à Bag-End, réalisa soudainement Bilbo. La respiration haletante, il se tenait au mur comme si sa vie en dépendait Les jambes plus tremblantes que devant Smaug et il ne tiendrait pas debout sans cet appui.

La panique refluait lentement et il posa les yeux sur Thorin, calmement assis sur le bord de son lit. Il n'était pas fou. Tout allait bien. Ils n'étaient plus à Erebor, il ...

Bilbo porta sa main à sa gorge, la massant sans y penser. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Non, pas qu'un cauchemar, un souvenir. Le souvenir du jour où Thorin était devenu fou et avait essayé de le tuer et avait bien failli y arriver...

En revenant à Hobbiton, il avait fait ce cauchemar chaque nuit, durant des mois. A son grand soulagement, cela s'était apaisé avant que Thorin ne lui soit confié, mais la dispute de la veille avait remué des peurs et sentiments qu'il pensait enfoui depuis longtemps.

Il ne se rappelait même plus comment il était rentré à Bag-End. Il avait fui, quitté Bag-End en courant à la tombée de la nuit. Bilbo se souvenait s'être mis à courir sans but dans les collines. L'herbe verte et douce sous ses pieds, la panique dans sa poitrine...Il avait erré et s'était effondré entre deux collines, mais il ne se rappelait plus où, ni comment il était rentré.

Pour être honnête, les moments d'absence se reproduisaient régulièrement depuis son retour, mais ce n'était pas un point sur lequel il souhaitait s'attarder.

Thorin ne bougeait pas, et le rythme cardiaque et la respiration du hobbit s'apaisaient lentement, même s'il ne lâchait pas le brun du regard. Le lit état sens dessous dessus, le drap avait suivi Bilbo dans sa fuite, et de la boue mêlée de brins d'herbes maculaient le lit.

Ses pieds lui faisaient un mal de chien.

Un hobbit n'a jamais mal aux pieds : il avait marché sur un tas d'or, dans les montagnes, traversé la terre du milieu, sans jamais avoir mal au pied, mais il avait soudain l'impression d'avoir sa course folle encore "dans les pattes". Il avait atrocement mal aux peids, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la douleur de son coeur battant dans sa poitrine, aussi affolé que la veille.

Le regard du hobbit se posa sur le manteau de fourrure de Thorin, étalé sur le fauteuil près de son lit et la conclusion le heurta en pleine poitrine.

Thorin avait dormi là. Thorin avait veillé sur lui durant son sommeil et c'était lui qui l'avait ramené à Bag-End. Bilbo pouvait presque le voir le récupérer endormi au flanc d'une colline de la Comté, le soulever et le porter jusqu'à son lit.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de cette information et son regard dériva dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que la colère prenne le dessus sur la peur.

L'anneau d'or pur qui occupait ses pensées lorsque Thorin ne le préoccupait pas se trouvait sur sa table de nuit.

Bilbo le pointa du doigt et ré-avança d'un pas vers Thorin pour lâcher d'un ton haché et furieux.

« - Vous-vous avez touché mon anneau ! »

Son anneau. Le sien. Son précieux. Personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher. Personne !

« -Je sais que dormir avec des voix dans sa tête n'a rien d'agréable. »

La vérité et le calme de l'assomption coupa la souffle de Bilbo et souffla sa colère. Il était incapable de soutenir le regard de Thorin qui semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Lire ses faiblesses et les tentations que soulevaient en lui la présence de l'anneau d'or. Il lutta pour ne pas se jeter sur l'anneau et pour garder son calme.

Un long moment passa, où le hobbit ébouriffé se contenta de fixer le nain, tout en fuyant son regard.

« - Dehors, » finit-il par coasser d'une voix tremblante.

La petite forge de Hobbitebourg résonnait de coups martelés avec opiniatreté et une violence quelque peu gratuite.

Le forgeron frappait le métal rougi comme s'il l'avait outragé lui et toute sa famille et son attention était entièrement concentré sur le point que son marteau martyrisait. Thorin finit par baisser son marteau et par plonger le fer à cheval brûlant dans un baquet d'eau pour refroidir le fer.

L'ancien roi d'Erebor laissa échapper un soupire avant de rejeter le fer sur le tas qu'il avait déjà forgé ce jour-là .

Après l'accès de colère de Bilbo, il n'avait pas insisté et avait quitté Bag-End pour la forge où il officiait depuis son arrivée en Comté.

Lorsqu'il forgeait, il se sentait utile.

Cela avait toujours été le cas. Lorsque lui et les siens avaient été forcés à l'exil après l'attaque de Smaug, il avait vendu ses services de forgeron au plus offrant. Son orgueil en avait été plus qu'égratigné - il avait vendu sa force de travail, son honneur et avait du obéir à des Hommes tel un esclave, mais... mais il n'avait pas baissé les bras. Il s'était montré utile, et avait aidé les siens à manger à leur faim, à avoir un toit sur la tête. Il avait travaillé nuits et jours et avait sauvé bon nombre des siens de la famine.

C'était ce qu'un roi devait faire.

Lorsqu'il forgeait, il voyait directement le résultat de ses efforts et était certain de faire ce qu'il devait faire. Comme si à force de modeler le métal à son gré il pourrait récupérer un minimum de contrôle

Depuis le deuxième exil des nains d'Erebor...La forge était devenu un refuge tout en l'empêchant de se transformer en larve inutile et pleurnicharde.

Chaque coup martelé éloignait les idées noires qui obscursissaient son caractère déjà grognon de nature. Les démons de la culpabilité qui le rongeaient s'aplatissaient devant la rage qu'il mettait à la forge.

Son comportement envers Bilbo, sa faiblesse face à l'or de ses ancêtres et de son peuple, le rôle qu'il avait joué dans l'apparition du Balrog, l'échec cuisant de la reconquête d'Erebor par le peuple de Durin, la honte qui étreignait son coeur, le fait qu'il avait abandonné son peuple sans plus rien pouvoir pour lui ou pour mériter son rang. Ces pensées ne le quittaient jamais.

Il avait honte, mais ne pouvait rien faire pour ôter ce fardeau de ses épaules.

Il était un guerrier, il était fait pour mourir glorieusement et au combat, et non pas vivre une vie de honte, la tête baissée à rabâcher ses erreurs et regrets.

Thorin repoussa l'une de ses tresses de son front en sueur avant de se tourner vers la feu qui brûlait pour en retirer un nouveau morceau de fer rougeoyant ses longs cheveux ne cessaient de retomber devant ses yeux et il aurait du refaire ses tresses depuis longtemps et d'une manière plus pratique, mais il n'en trouvait pas le courage.

"- Des-des...orcs ! Maître nain il y a...des orcs..."

Thorin n'avait pas vu d'hobbit aussi effrayé depuis qu'il avait récupéré Bilbo fuyant la colère de Smaug – et qu'il avait voulu le renvoyer au feu, lui jeta à la figure la voix de sa conscience et de sa culpabilité .

Il lança un regard revêche au hobbit qui venait d'entrer, paniqué, dans la forge :

« - Des orcs ? A Hobbitbourg ? »

Est-ce le hobbit avait eu peur du craquement d'une branche ou bien était-ce l'un des sombres plans de Bilbo pour le faire sortir de sa coquille ? - oui car, désolé, il savait bien que la bibliothèque n'était pas tombée toute seule et que les accidents atteignaient des niveaux records, comme par hasard depuis son arrivée...

« - Oui, maître Baggins est parti voir ce qu'il en était... »

Thorin releva lentement la tête pour fixer le hobbit qui recula devant son regard noir. Le regard ne lui était pas particulièrement adressé, mais Thorin maudissait intérieurement son cambrioleur et son aptitude phénoménale à se mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Evidemment que c'était Bilbo qui avait été voir, c'était le seul à posséder une arme et à savoir s'en servir dans tout Hobbitebourg. Lui-même ne portait plus d'armes depuis que...

« - Est-ce qu'il a pris Sting ?

-Il discutait avec Rosie de sa nouvelle poupée quand la nouvelle est arrivée et il est par... »

Le hobbit s'interrompit lorsqu'il du reculer précipitamment pour éviter le nain qui sortait de la forge tel une tornade.

–

« -Bilbo Baggins, tu es un abruti fini. Stupide, stupide. Gollum avait raison, tu es un petit hobbit stupide. Tu comptais leur faire quoi aux orcs ? Leur foncer dessus en agitant les bras et en criant comme un hobbit de 22 ans ? Même Kili n'y penserait pas. Je sais que l'aventure te manque, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se jeter dans la gueule du warg. Non, non. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Personne ne va venir te chercher et Lobelia aura ton service en argent. Thorin va encore te regarder déçu, et il aura raison, comme toujours, c'est pitoyable...

-Maitre Baggins ? »

Bilbo réalisa que un ) il parlait à haute voix à la place de poliment pester dans sa tête, et que deux) il n'était pas tout seul.

Relevant la tête, il aperçut en contre-jour Thorin, qui le regardait depuis le bord de la route et le haut du fossé en bas duquel il était tombé.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Thorin fixait Bilbo, allongé sur le dos et à moitié redressé sur ses coudes, en bas du talus. Il n'y avait nul orc à l'horizon.

Bilbo inspira profondément et agita vaguement une main, faussement détendu :

« - Une pause dans la chasse à l'orc. Passez devant, je vous rejoins.

- Où sont les orcs ? »

Le ton sombre et les mâchoires serrées de Thorin rappelèrent au hobbit une conversation sensiblement similaire lorsqu'ils étaient partis de Hobbitebourg pour la première fois Kili et Fili plaisantaient et s'amusaient à l'effrayer en parlant des orcs et autres créatures immondes, et ils avaient suscités le courroux de Thorin qui ne trouvait pas qu'il y avait matière à rire.

Thorin trouvait rarement qu'il y avait matière à rire, songea amèrement Bilbo.

« - Partis. En direction de Bree. »

Le mouvement de la chevelure de Thorin indiqua à Bilbo que le nain inclinait la tête sur le côté pour le fixait ave perplexité sans comprendre ce qu'il pouvait

« - J'ai glissé dans l'herbe mouillé, je suis tombé et me suis foulé la cheville, et... Non. Je vous interdis de rire ! Non ! »

Bilbo tendit le doigt en direction du nain et s'efforça de lui faire les gros yeux, mais il avait conscience que sa position lui ôtait toute crédibilité.

Et en effet, les épaules de Thorin tressautaient légèrement le visage du nain lui était caché par les effets combinés du contre-jour et de ses cheveux, mais il riait. Et Bilbo n'avait pas vraiment le cœur de lui en vouloir et sourit à son tour. Thorin riait et ce devait être la première fois qu'il assistait à un tel miracle.

Le miracle s'évapora presque aussitôt qu'il était apparu, et Thorin reposa son regard sombre et sans joie sur l'hobbit allongé au sol.

«- Mes excuses, maître Baggins. »

Malgré sa masse, le nain garda son équilibre – lui – et dévala presque gracieusement la pente pour s'arrêter aux côtés de Bilbo.

Le nain se pencha vers lui et lui tendit la main.

Bilbo contempla un instant cette paume ouverte tendue dans sa direction. Les heures avaient passées depuis son cauchemar, les mois avaient passés depuis son souvenir, mais il pouvait toujours sentir ces doigts se refermer autour de son cou, la dureté de ces cals et de cette peau habituée d'une vie de labeur contre sa douce peau de hobbit.

Thorin avait le don incroyable de présenter une apparence rude et austère, tout en présentant parfois une douceur qui sortait d'on ne sait trop où et qu'il fallait saisir au vol pour ne pas la manquer pour toujours. Le regard que portait le nain sur Bilbo à l'instant était plein de sollicitude.

Il lui proposait son aide, gentiment.

Bilbo avala sa salive et hocha la tête avant de tendre la main pour rompre la distance qui les séparait.

Le roi d'Erebor le releva sans douceur et le remit sur son pied valide. Il le maintint debout d'une main sûre passée autour de sa taille. L'un des pieds de Bilbo s'enfonçait dans la terre meuble et il maintenait l'autre en l'air tant bien que mal. Il s'appuia contre le torse du nain pour garder son équilibre avec une grimace. Comment diable allaient-ils remonter la pente ?

« Puis-je ? »

Bilbo releva la tête pour apercevoir Thorin qui baissait la tête vers lui et le regardait avec inquiétude, sollicitude... et toujours le voile d'indifférence et chagrin qui hantait son regard ces derniers temps.

Un geste de Thorin lui fit cependant comprendre son intention; le soulever, le porter dans ses bras. Il ne parviendrait pas à remonter sur la route comme ça, en effet.

Si on demandait l'avis du petit hobbit, il ne voyait pas comment le nain pouvait bien réussir à leur faire remonter la pente sans le traîner dans la boue.

Bilbo fit la moue :

"-Nous n'avons pas tellement le choix, de toute façon, non ?

- Vu votre réaction ce matin alors que j'essayais de vous tirer d'un mauvais rêve, je demande."

La réponse de Thorin était à peine plus qu'un grognement alors qu'il passait une main sous les genoux du hobbit pour le soulever de terre.

Le regard éberlué de Bilbo lui échappa alors que le nain l'ignorait pour se concentrer sur l'ascension à venir.

Thorin osait s'étonner de la peur que le hobbit ressentait face à lui, après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Bilbo était le premier à dire que les torts étaient partagés et qu'il avait des excuses à présenter au nain - opinion que tout le monde ne partageait peut-être pas, mais tant pis - mais tout de même ! Il y avait tellement de non-dits entre eux, que Bilbo ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre une telle question... et il n'avait pas envie de briser la glace qui les séparait. Leurs deux dernières disputes prouvaient bien qu'une froide indifférence mutuelle était (peut-être) plus sinistre mais au moins cela ne lui causait pas de crises de panique !

Bilbo ravala son indignation pour passer ses bras autour du cou de Thorin et se plaquer contre son torse. Soulever le hobbit ne semblait causer aucun effort au guerrier, mais la montée était une autre paire de manche.

Il n'était pas un hobbit en détresse, et c'était le nain qui avait besoin de son aide pour sortir du trou - dans tous les sens du terme - mais ...faire confiance à Thorin était agréable. Voir les mains du nain, ses yeux assombris par la folie et la colère, se remémorer le pire moment de sa vie... Oui, il avait peur de Thorin, mais paradoxalement, être tout contre son torse lui faisait se sentir en sécurité. Comme lors de la quête, quand il savait que même si Thorin le méprisait et ne souhaiter rien de plus que ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes, il lui avait sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois.

Bilbo sentait la poitrine du brun se soulever avec difficulté sous son poids, et ses muscles trembler alors qu'il dérapait dans l'herbe humide, sans pouvoir s'aider de ses mains.

Ils étaient de retour sur la route.

Bilbo ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque Thorin le relâcha doucement pour lui faire reprendre la station verticale : Il manqua de perdre son équilibre et de s'écrouler Thorin baissa les yeux vers lui.

« Dois-je vous porter maître Baggins, ou vous marcherez seul ? »

Bilbo pouvait presque se rappeler de la nuance amusée que Thorin aurait mis dans sa voie pour une telle phrase, quelques temps auparavant. Mais son ton est celui de leur rencontre : froid, condescendant, méprisant, indifférent quant à la petite personne du cambrioleur.

« - Oh non, non, non ! Je ne rentrerai pas à Bag-End sur votre dos, hors de question !»

Bilbo tenta d'agiter un doigt lui pour prouver son refus, mais son équilibre était trop instable, il préféra serrer le poing autour du vêtement de Thorin.

Thorin n'ajouta pas un mot et l'entraîna, clopin-clopant sur la route, un bras passé autour de sa taille. Soyons honnête le portant plutôt d'une main, son bras puissant soulevant le petit hobbit à chaque pas.

Durant une dizaine de pas, tout du moins, puisqu'ensuite Bilbo se mit à toussoter pour attirer l'attention du nain.

« - Thorin. »

« -Thorin. »

Un grognement fut émis.

« - Là on va vers Bree, Hobbitebourg... »

Bilbo indiqua le sens inverse d'un signe de menton pendant que Thorin levait les yeux au ciel.

Le retour allait être long.

–

Lorsque Bilbo s'affaissa enfin à nouveau dans son confortable fauteuil, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Hobbitebourg. Ils avaient manqué le dîner.

Bilbo se sentit soudain transporté des années auparavant, lors de la première soirée que les nains avaient passés dans son humble demeure.

C'était cette vision qui l'avait enchanté, à l'origine, couplée avec la chanson des nains, troublant son sommeil de rêves étranges. Thorin, appuyé contre le manteau de sa cheminée, le regard plongé dans le feu comme s'il y avait mis lui-même feu par l'intensité de son regard.

Manquait la pipe et s'était ajouté un poids sur ses épaules. Thorin n'était déjà pas un gai luron à l'origine, mais il semblait avoir pris dix ans, des cheveux blancs et les poches sous ses yeux étaient affreuses.

« - Allez dormir. Je suis capable de regagner mon lit tout seul. »

Ou plus certainement de s'endormir dans les bras de son fauteuil adoré, mais il était confortable et il était proprement exténué.

Mais c'était de la bonne fatigue. Pas comme lorsque l'anneau pesait trop lourd à son coup et l'usait jusqu'à la corde. Une fatigue qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis la quête pour regagner Erebor...à partir du moment où il avait fait le choix de rester avec la Compagnie et que Thorin l'avait accueilli parmi eux : il était mort, littéralement mort, fatigué, tout son corps lui faisait mal et la taille de sa cheville était effrayante, mais c'était de la bonne fatigue, parce qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

« - Non. »

Thorin l'éloquent, voilà comment on aurait du l'appeler. Le brun était retombé dans son mutisme et l'avait même pas regardé. Bilbo jura entre ses dents et leva les yeux au ciel : il avait l'impression de devoir forcer son petit neveu Frodo à aller au lit.

« - Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes là pour que je m'occupe de vous ! Allez dormir !

- Je ne fermerai pas l'oeil dans une maison où des feux brûlent ! »

Bouche entrouverte, Bilbo fixa Thorin sans comprendre. A nouveau, le nain posait sur lui un regard un peu fou, mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui de la veille. Effrayé. Thorin Oakenshield, roi d'Erebor et du peuple de Durin, leader de la compagnie, et héros personnel de Bilbo Baggins était effrayé. Terrifié.

« -Je...je ne comprends pas tout là. Je vous ai vu sauter devant Smaug, je vous ai vu insulté un DRAGON. Et maintenant, vous tremblez de peur devant un...

-Je n'ai pas … »

Peur. Thorin cracha sa réponse, indigné de la supposition alors même que ses prunelles écarquillées et son poids serré sur le manteau de la cheminée criaient le contraire.

Dans le même temps la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du hobbit. Smaug. Thorin avait perdu par deux fois sa maison, ceux qu'il aimait, sa dignité, et la mort était toujours venu par les flammes.

Bilbo rejeta sa tête en arrière contre le dossier du fauteuil et soupira avant de lâcher :

« - Allez chercher un seau d'eau.

- Pourquoi faire ? »

Grogna Thorin, tout son corps tendu comme un arc.

« -Pour vous le jeter à la tête ! Pour éteindre ce fichu feu !

Bilbo tendit la main, excédé vers le feu avant de resserrer l'étreinte du plaid autour de ses épaules.

« - Il y a des couvertures et fourrures dans le coffre de ma chambre, prenez les aussi, il va faire un froid glacial sans aucun feu dans le smial. »


End file.
